


Northward Bound

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: The Rhaella Stark Chronicles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Rhaella arrives North, Rhaella's Musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Rhaella Stark," Rhaella likes the way it sounds. She likes it even more because it frees her from Aerys. She begins to dedicate more time to learn of the North, of the people that one day will call her, their lady.





	Northward Bound

"Rhaella Stark," Rhaella likes the way it sounds. She likes it even more because it frees her from Aerys. She begins to dedicate more time to learn of the North, of the people that one day will call her, their lady.

Her grandmother praises her diligence. Her grandfather in turn arranges for whatever she will need. Makes sure she lacks nothing, specially as her time to depart draws near. Understands her grandfather's urgency, she knows her parents, and thus, doesn't object.

Between herself and her grandmother, they pick two ladies who will go North with her. Lianna Velaryon and Ynis Cracklaw are the chosen ones. Ladies of Houses with deep Targaryen loyalties.

"So, we're heading North, Princess?" It's Lianna who asks during one of the nights they spend with her.

"Aye, Winterfell." She answers.

"So, you won't be Queen then, a pity." This time is Ynis who speaks.

She wishes they'd understood, she doesn't wish to marry Aerys. And being Queen would mean being Aery's wife. Her brother mind be handsome and charming, but there is no love between them. So, she shrugs her shoulders, smiles at Ynis and says, "No Queenship for me, I'll simply be a Lady."

Luckily, neither Lady press more and the conversation ends.

* * *

 

It's a moon turn later that her grandfather deems everything ready. The night before her departure, her grandfather throws a feats in her honor and her betrothal. She mingles for one last time and accepts people's well wishes. But her stomach is in knots. So, she goes to her grandmother.

"Do not fear little one," Betha soothes her. "You will find the North to be different yes, but you have it in you to carve a home there."

"Like you did here in King's Landing?"

"Aye, sweetling, like I did here. Be brave little dragon, this is your own story now."

With that, Betha envelops her in a hug, and she leans into her grandmother. Savoring the moment, for today, they will be parted. She'd always felt safe with her grandmother, who is strong and devoted. She felt invincible in the safe confines of her grandmother's arms.

* * *

 

The morning of her departure arrives, it's a beautiful day on King's Landing. She still feels nervous, for today she leave behind the only life she's ever known.

She bids goodbye to her grandparents, holds onto Betha for a moment longer than necessary.

But her grandmother understands, and whispers in her ear, "Be brave little dragon."

Her grandfather holds her tight, smiles down on her and tells her, "Don't be afraid Rhaella, the Starks are good people. I'm sure than in no time at all, you will find that Winterfell became your home. And Duncan will see you safe."

"Thank you grandfather," she answers. "I will be good, I promise."

Her grandfather's smile softens even more, "I know you will my darling girl, you have always been good."

With that, she walks to the ship that will take her North. Ser Duncan at her side, her septa and ladies follow. And she remains on the prow of the ship until she can't see her grandparents anymore.

* * *

 

The road North is long, but it doesn't feel like a chore in the company of Ynis and Lianna. Ser Duncan is affable too, telling stories of his travels. She couldn't wait to see the North. To finally be where her grandfather had sent her. She wanted to meet the people, get to know them, because even if she had read, it was not the same.

When it's announced the nearness to White Harbor, her nerves start to kick in. This is it, the first stop on the North itself.

"Princess, you need to calm down. They will love you, I am sure!" Lianna, sweet Lianna tries to reassure her.

"Listen to this one Princess, they would be idiots otherwise if they don't," Ynis decrees.

She smiles at their antics, feels better. And is grateful for their presence and hopes they will also like the North.

* * *

 

White Harbor is larger than what she had expected and, as its name indicates, it's white. The cold is biting, but she stands tall and proud.

A crowd is there to welcome her. So is Lord Manderly's heir and an armed escort. People cheer as she passes them by, and she waves at them, thankful. Their cheers and crowd give her courage, so she smiles and waves at them, grateful they are there to see her.

At the invitation of Lord Whalen, she and her small retinue stay for a week. They are all thankful to be on land after so many moons at sea.

Lord Manderly gifts her bolts of cloth in white and grey. Alongside a set of silver jewels with amethysts. She thanks him sicerely.

"It's nothing my dear," he says with humor. "A small gift for our future lady!"

"I still thank you my Lord, your generosity is boundless, and I am thankful and honored to receive it."

* * *

 

They make their way further North, with an escort courtesy of Lord Manderly. They make small stops mostly to rest. And what little she can see of the North is almost the same, large patches of white. The snow is deep and doesn't allow for much exploring, but, she is nonetheless deterred.

They arrive to Castle Cerwyn late at night, but, Lord Jon is there to welcome them. They are close to Winterfell now, half a day's ride, Lord Cerwyn tells her. So, they will depart midday after a meal.

They receive her with all honors, people cheer when she is introduced as their future lady.

Lord Caron Cerwyn gifts her several furs, both in black, grey and white. Targaryen and Stark colors. She is touched by his thoughtfulness and thanks him profusely. She is grateful for the warmth of the people, of the castle, and even more for the food and comfortable bed she is given.

That night, she has trouble sleeping. She is so close to her new home, that nerves are beginning to return. In the end, she does manage to sleep for a few hours.

In the morning, she is a bundle of nerves, even Ynis quick wit is not able to lift them. But she squares her shoulders and carries on. She is a Targaryen, she is the blood of the Dragon, she can meet her future family with grace.

* * *

 

She rides in the carriage most of the way to Winterfell, only switching to horseback when Lord Cerwyn announces they are minutes away.

The grey walls of Winterfell rise tall and proud. Even from a distance, she can see that Winterfell will - quite likely - be bigger than the Red Keep. As soon as she crosses the entrance, she feels her stomach in knots, but she takes deep breaths and wills herself calm. There are people out, waiting. For her, she realizes. These people will be her people.

Near the entrance, there are three people standing. _'Lord and Lady Stark,'_ her mind supplies. _'My betrothed too.'_ Her heart jumps at her throat, but she takes a deep breath, _'You are the blood of the dragon, you can be brave.'_

She is helped to dismount and walks with her head held high, a small smile on her face. Septa Alla and Lord Cerwin flank her, both Ynis and Lianna walk behind her.

Lord Stark is a tall man, his face is serious and stern. Lady Stark is smiling gently at her, which makes her feel relief. At her side, stands a young man whom she knows to be Rickard. Rickard is tall too, his eyes are dark grey, much like his father. Brown hair like both his parents, not as stern as his father, but he is serious none the less. Handsome, she decides.

Most of her travel is done in a carriage. Only when they are close to Winterfell does she switch to horseback.

The grey walls of Winterfell rise tall and proud. Even from a distance, she can see that Winterfell will - quite likely - be bigger than the Red Keep. At the entrance, she feels her stomach in knots, but she takes deep breaths and wills herself calm. There are people out, waiting. For her, she realizes. These people will be her people.

Ser Duncan helps her dismount and walks with her head held high, a small smile on her face. Septa Alla and Lord Cerwin flank her, both Ynis and Lianna walk behind her. Ser Duncan walks next to Lord Cerwin.

"Welcome Princess," Lord Stark gives her bow. "Be welcome at Winterfell, I do hope you will make of it your home."

"My thanks Lord Stark," she answers. "I am sure, I will. I have all faith in the goodness of yourself, Lady Stark, Lord Rickard and of those people in Winterfell and the North."

Lord Stark smiles down at her, "It will be a pleasure having you for a daughter, Princess. So be welcome once again."

Lady Stark approaches her, "Welcome home daughter," Lady Stark smile is wide and her eyes sparkle. "Know that you can always come to me should you need anything. I will be delighted to have you here. It will be fantastic to have a daughter at long last."

Rhaella blushes, "My thanks Mother," she notices that Lady Stark's eyes sparkle, delighted at being called mother. "I will do my best to be a good daughter to you."

Rickard steps forward last and gives her a bow. "Welcome my Princess, I am Rickard. It's an honor to meet you, I hope you will be happy with us. It's a great honor being your betrothed," he said as took her hand and kissed it. "And I will do my best to be a good husband to you in time, meanwhile I do hope we can be good friends."

She blushed, "Thank you my Lord, you honor me. And I will do my best to be a good wife also, and will be delighted to be your friend." Somehow, her voice doesn't shake and she is glad.

"But now," Lord Edwyle speaks now. "Let us go inside, you all must be tired of the journey. We still have some hours before we feast, come, you all need some rest."

It’s Rickard who escorts her inside. The nerves are back, but she pays them no mind. Centers herself in the here and the now. She is in Winterfell, safe and sound, that's what matters.

Rickard is polite and courteous, inquiring about her travel. They speak of her arrival to the North and her first impressions. She talks freely, asks questions in turn and he answers them.

Rickard leaves her in her room for her to rest. He departs with another kiss to her hand and she feels like a giddy girl. She knows that there will be a welcome feast later that night, so she allows herself a few hours rest.

Lianna and Ynis are there with her as she changes from her riding clothes. They giggle and talk enthusiastically about the Winterfell and the North. Even if they're tired, they tease her about Rickard, "He's very handsome my Princess, you are very lucky!" Lianna says.

"Let us hope he is a good man too," adds Ynis.

She agrees. Prays to the gods they will at least be good friends. She is suddenly hit with a wave of fear and nerves, but she takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down. Tells Lianna and Ynis she is tired, after nodding in understanding, they leave her be. She lays on the bed, closes her eyes and breathes.

She wakes to a knock on her door. It's both Ynis and Lianna again, several hours have passed and the welcoming feast draws near. Her eyes widen, she hadn't meant to fall asleep. She changes to a black and red silk dress her grandmother gifted her. Dons jewels Lord Velaryon gave her. Ynis brushes her hair until it shines like pure silver, puts it half up and lets the other half fall loose. She wants to give the people of Winterfell a good impression.

No sooner than she is ready, there's a knock on her door. Rickard has come to escort her to the feast, he bows to her and presents her with a crown of winter roses. She again feels heat rise to her cheeks and allows him to place it gently on her head. Lianna quickly secures it with some pins and she takes his arm and they leave. Lianna and Ynis following behind.

The hall is packed with people and she feels her stomach feel with butterflies. Lady Stark welcomes her with a smile, "You look very lovely my Princess."

"My thanks Lady Stark," she says as she nods.

"Please my Princess, call me Marna, you are home and are to be family." There is a gentle look to Lady Marna and she likes it.

So she gives Lady Stark a radiant smile, "Then please my lady, call me Rhaella."

"As you wish my dear," Lady Stark smiles at her. "My husband will be here soon, and the feast will commence. I'm sorry to say there won't be a singer - they rarely venture North."

"My Lady Marna, all I require is warm food, I'm sure the lack of music won't be a problem at all!"

A few moments later, Lord Stark enters the room in company of another man. He stops and greets her, "You look wonderful Princess, I hope you rested well?"

"I did my Lord, thank you. The room was very warm and the bed very comfortable," she tells him.

His face lightens with a small smile, "I am very glad to hear that. How about we feast now?"

She nods at him and watches as he rises a glass of wine, "Winterfell!" His voice is loud in the hall, and one by one, the people fall silent, looking at their lord. "Centuries ago a pact was made. Between House Targaryen and House Stark, as you all know, my son and heir, Rickard is betrothed to Princess Rhaella. And today, the Princess has arrived to her new home." Her heart races as she watches him and the people who are listening avidly. "The will wed in some years, I fully expect you to treat her with care, for she will be your lady one day. So raise your glass and toast to Princess Rhaella!"

"Princess Rhaella!" The voices cry in unison and she feels her eyes water. So in turn, she raises her own glass and toasts them back, only to get another round of cheers.

She smiles, feeling the butterflies in her stomach vanish. Perhaps, she will make a home out of this place and people.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you guys have it, chapter 2 in the series. I feel that I should warn you, the next chapter will probably be on the short end, but hopefully, you'll like it anyways. Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy, comments are awesome.


End file.
